WCR/Foreign Relations
"Relationships? Oh. Maybe someday." -Chase when asked about relationships, he mistakenly confuses foreign relations with romantic relations. Agartha Agartha and WCR had very good relations due to their personal friendship between the king and president along with military, trade, economic agreements, friendly neighbor program, and with their common agreements. Though the two nations have different viewpoints on some subjects, they mostly agree with a lot of things. There was a cold relationship during 650 PC the nation's relations have been deteriorating due to the friendship fading as the two leaders are having disputes and disagreements, as a result WCR and Agartha have started to downgrade into a tense period. Although relations between nations are tense, Chase confirmed that this wont hold back relations for long. Agartha and WCR relations have recovered since then as Chase and Troy have made measurements to restore their friendship. In 740 WCR and Agartha was in a war to the death.After the War of Thrones, Agartha became a republic and puppet of WCR, WCR decided that instead of annexing Agartha it would make it become a puppet republic due to complications that would occur if WCR ruled over the complex environment. After Chase's resignation and Aristarkh's rise to power in WCR, Aristarkh on 7 VC gave Agartha sovereign autonomy as a sign of friendship and a new fresh start between the two nations. On WCR's Third election of Conner Wellington, WCR-Agartha had an uncertain start as Agartha had just recently dealt with the Cleansing of Agartha. Relations were stable yet 'dark' in a way, but relations would begin to plummet after Agartha betrays Gonthola after a truce with Ablal, When Chase Smith and Aristarkh were questioned about the truce in the Central War, they both showed heavy disappointment in Agartha, when Conner Wellington was asked about the truce, he was known to be furious and disgusted at Troy I, even as going as for to calling the truce a 'betrayal'. More about Conner Wellington's Central War and Agartha Velentos WCR and Velentos have had tense yet fair relations, their Velentos Conflict has left relations strained and uneven, but WCR has recently strained relations further by not allowing Velentos refugees into WCR after the Great War. Chase Smith tells Velentos that very soon they will collapse from the Great War. Relations became very tense and hostile during the Conquest of Proventius, as WCR generals were expecting an all out attack from Velentos very soon. After the war ended, WCR made reinforcements in relations yet failed due to the War of Thrones that would soon follow afterwards. After the War of Thrones, WCR and Velentos began to normalize relations. Adagnitio WCR and Adagnitio have very tense, unstable, but neutral relations. Both nations recognize each other as a power not to be trifled with, and both are trade partners. But lately there have been strong disagreements between both countries, relations especially strain when Chase and WCR called out a warning upon Adagnitio, telling them that OPTIMUS is not to be trusted. Relations became hostile as WCR, Agartha, and Velentos unfolds an all out attack in support of the Adagnitian rebels upon Adagnitio, with the plan being to hijack OPTIMUS and replace it with ATN01, the revolution in turn failed due to many reasons, mainly due to the lack of offensive power to breach through the hordes of synths in perfect formation, WCR called the revolution not a defeat, but a stalemate. Relations were bad with Adagnitio and WCR suspending bilateral, trade, and economic relations. In 820 PC, WCR had requested a full diplomatic restoration with Adagnitio, albeit things being tense and wary. After the Adagnitian Revolution came the War of Thrones, where Adagnitio and WCR fight together for the first time in centuries. Since then WCR had begun making closer ties with Adagnitio, espicially with the creation of the UPF and other agreements. After The Final Trial and WCR-Devin War, Adagnitio called the 'WCR-Devin War' pointless, yet ties were still close. The Central War relations As Conner took on a more nationalist outlook on foreign policies, he begun to see Adagnitio as more of a threat than Chase. Conner considered a sinking of any Adagnitian vessel near Winnish maritime borders, but it was never executed. UFS "Nasty business, that nation." -Chase expresses his displeasure of UFS internal affairs. WCR and UFS have had hostile and tense periods in the past, and their relations have been quiet. But after the restoration of relations, WCR and UFS promised a fresh new start. For a few years, the relations were fair and quiet. But soon afterward, WCR and UFS relations are improving rapidly as both nations have become better trade partners, along with Chase building a friendship with Vinny. After a few years again, Chase suspended relations with UFS, due to complications at the time. WCR has in the past launched secret cyber-attack against the UFS, stealing valuable information about Adagnitio and other nations. UFS after suffering a cyber-attack from WCR, was further annihilated in a fire-bombing across UFS cities, in which Vinny Por called an 'act of war'. After 30 years of isolation though, Vinny and Chase shook hands and restored relations once more. After Chase Smith fell into a coma from an attempted assassination, Vinny Por along with Devin Bey and Anthony Newgen made a visit to Chase's coma room, this made WCR and UFS relations more warmer. The Squeaklandian War saw the seperation of the UFS back into its three core countries, WCR immediately recognized the newly formed Devin's Legion and Chone as a nation, and even began assisting them in their seperation against Squeaklandia. United Imperium WCR and The United Imperium have distant bitter relations, Chase announces that Imperium government has brainwashing on a even higher level than Adagnitio.